


Home

by cucumber_of_doom



Series: Fluffy Mormor [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumber_of_doom/pseuds/cucumber_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home after two weeks in Italy and can't find his favourite sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Sebastian sighted in relief as he carelessly kicked off his shoes after walking in through the front door and threw down his bag. He was home. Finally, after a day full of failed assassination attempts on his person, delayed flights, grumpy, annoying fellow passengers and being greeted by pouring rain upon his arrival back in London he was finally home. Fuck Jim for sending him to Italy to shoot that mafia guy in the first place. Sebastian was no one to play nice with people only to get close enough for the kill, Jim was the one who lulled their clients into a false sense of security, Sebastian usually was only responsible for pulling the trigger and after his exhausting adventure in a world that required ties and full suits even in the heat of Calabrian autumn he wanted to keep it that way in the future. If Jim wanted diplomacy he had to do it himself, no more sending Sebastian out into the field to play at being James Bond. Ever.

It had taken Sebastian nearly two weeks to gain the trust of the traitorous little bastard Jim wanted dead. Two weeks full of too warm, itchy wool and dull conversation. Watching the dude's head finally explode had been incredible satisfying.

All Sebastian wanted to do now was getting comfortable in a pair of jeans and his favourite sweater, maybe with a glass of good whiskey and a lap full of Irish consulting criminal, if that arse could be bothered.

“Jim?”, he called as he removed his suit jacket and started loosening his tie. No answer, thought. Was Jim even home? The door hadn't been locked and the lights were on but that didn't have to say anything. Sebastian shrugged. Whatever, he was tired and wanted to unwind, Jim or no Jim. He nonetheless peeked into the dimly lit living room, which he found deserted, but with the telly running on low volume, so Jim probably was somewhere inside, after all. Sebastian grumbled and let both jacket and tie fall to the hallway floor while he walked. Jim would be furious at him for making a mess, but if he couldn't even be arsed to greet him he deserved every second of it.  
Sebastian turned right, past Jim's office from which he could now hear muffled music, most likely the reason why Jim had not heard him arrive. He shrugged and took the last door the the right that lead into the old bedroom he barely used anymore since he had taken to sleep in Jim's king sized bed most nights. His clothes, however, he still kept in the wardrobe there. Moving his own suits aside to make room for Sebastian's stuff wasn't Jim's style, after all and a trip down the hallway to fetch fresh clothes in the morning was hardly unreasonable. It also was the place where Sebastian had last seen the soft, warm, gray sweater he wanted to curl up in.  
To his disappointment the garment wasn't where he thought to have left it in a crumbled mess on the bed. All in all the room look suspiciously well organized. Had Jim gone on a cleaning-spree? He sometimes got like that at 1 am after staying awake for four days straight. No need to think about now. First things first. The slacks went flying into the general direction of the laundry basket and were replaced by a pair of loose, well worn jeans. Now for the sweater.

Only clad in said pair of jeans and socks Sebastian walked back out of the unused bedroom and over to the office on the other side of the hallway. There was a bit of dim light to see through the cracks around the door and Sebastian did not bother with knocking. If Jim had not noticed him yet he could use a good old scare. Served him right, after all. Stupid ties.

“Jim, have you seen...,” Sebastian started after pushing open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. The reason Jim had not come out to greet him jet was because the Irishman was asleep at his desk, wearing the missing sweater. Sebastian could not help but smile at the sight of Jim in the well worn piece of soft wool with the tiny black skulls around the collar. There was some odd, pleasantly warm feeling welling up in Sebastian's chest at the sight of Jim bundled up in his worn clothes during his absence.

“I am home,” he whispered with a fond look at the sleeping man at the desk and silently closed the door to walk back into his bedroom and fetch something else to wear. He could wait until morning, when Jim had slept and found a chance to hide the evidence of his own sentiment. Sebastian would treasure the knowledge of Jim missing him while he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in me rambling about writing and a lot of random blogging, visit my [tumblr](http://cucumber-of-doom.tumblr.com/) because that's where the cool kids are.


End file.
